


the Lacaians

by Shadowofrosalyn77



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofrosalyn77/pseuds/Shadowofrosalyn77
Summary: The Great Grandson of Zeus is betrayed by his gods.
Kudos: 1





	the Lacaians

The Lacaians 

_ Sing to me O’ muse, the story of Oliver grand-son-son of Zhillo, slayer of the mighty mountain bear that has sent many a man quailing at the sheer strength of the wild beast. The rage that befell upon him and started a war that lasted a thousand million years. Who was it that started the rage? Who was it that disrespected the livelihood of green-eyed youth? It was Grifthough Sam, leader of the Squat C.I.S. and successor of D.H.C. that started the war, because Oliver, the green-eyed scourge refused to recognize the claims of Grifthough. Grifthough had been named leader of the Squat C.I.S. after the passing of D.H.C. and on his dealing with Oliver, Oliver had refused to bow to him. Oliver had refused to bow, not only in front of Grifthough, but in front of the high lords of the great houses as well. Houses such as Letha, Aeslun, Mograe, and Ptzeatra which had seen fit to gift Oliver with horses for his impudence. _

_ Grifthough, humiliated by the grand-son-son of Zhillo, threw his head to the sky and cried: “Mars! Great red god in the sky! Long have I worshipped you, sacrificed for you, lost for you. I have given life for you and for you I have lost those close to me. I am but your humble servant and your loyal worshipper. I slew the Nocturna Mortum, with naught but a rock and fist, I roasted it, sacrificing the entrails to your great glory. The grand-son-son of Zhillo, the green-eyed wretch has disrespected me, thus disrespecting you. I beg you, have mercy on me, grant my prayer that the red-haired fire will be extinguished.” _

__

_ Mars heard his prayer, with a face as dark as thunder, he sent his son Deimos to terrorize Oliver, slayer of the mighty-mountain-bear. For days, the strong-armed Oliver was plagued with nightmares and restlessness until he grew weak with fear and exhaustion, succumbing to waking nightmares. The nightmares continued for eleven days, until the twelfth day when a meeting was convened between the leaders of the Lacaia, who had sat and watched as the raging-water man had collapsed into a simmering boil. There, within the great hall of Lacaia, wreathed in gold and rubies, gathered the mighty seven leaders around the oaken table. _ __

~~~

Loucae started the conversation with a passionate opening statement: “My friends! Long have we stood by the side of Oliver grandson-son of Zhillo, slayer of the mighty mountain bear that sent many a man tumbling down to Pluto’s cave. We watched as he grew into a leader worthy of leading ten-ten thousand men against an enemy that plagues us day and night. He stood by us and we him. Agafya, when you faced the multi-headed Chimaera, your sword flashed as quick as lightning. But, even that was not enough to defeat the wretched dog that sought to end your body and send your soul down, leaving your wife to her own demise. It was said that when you stumbled and the wicked beast stood over you, menace in its eyes, acid in its heart, your wife knew that you were in mortal danger. So distraught was she, she beat her breast thrice keening to the gods in anguish that her husband of 10 and 2 years would leave her a widow. The gods knew the call of another mourning wife, who would soon become a widow, whose veil would turn black and whose clothes would bear the crow’s colors. Even, the cold-hearted Juno, wrathful-Juno was moved when she heard the call of another’s wife; with pity in her heart she sent the strong-armed fire to slay the Hydra saving you-Agafya. He saw the sword in your hands and the wild cur above you, he motioned to you to strike the beast dead and burned the necks as the head flew to the ground, thus ending the monster’s life, saving yours. He did this for no recompense, although he was greatly rewarded by the Queen of Heavens; He did this out of the kindness of his heart, for the moral code he adhered to could not leave a friend in danger. Who are we if we would not adhere to the same moral code? What would people say if they knew that instead of helping an ally that has saved us many times before... we left him to rot in the sun, succumbing to the great darkness within his mind.” 

Long-bearded Agafya spoke next: “Aye, he saved my life from the ghastly hydra, and I am grateful to him forever more, but who are we to go against red-eyed Mars? I would rather we not end up like Arachne, who believed herself greater than grey-eyed Athene. What do we mortals know in comparison to the everlasting gods who rule the world?” Agafya sat down heavily, face frowned, knowing that he abandoned his oldest friend and ally. 

There was silence for a moment, before the wise Alesky declared, with his thrumming low voice and tall statue: “I have called for the oracle to come and give us wisdom, for it seems that we have come to an impasse that no man can break. I foresaw this and I pray that the benevolent sun-god can offer us assistance in the mortal world.” 

Upon the utterance, the violet tarp flaps were pushed aside, as a woman with silver hair bound in gleaming gold strode in to advise the leaders of Lacaia on the matter of Oliver and the wretched Grifthough Sam. She strode in, unburdened by the age of her body for she was favoured by the Python-slayer and proclaimed: “Long has the bear-slayer been held in favour with the heavenly gods, who watched as he defeated all those who opposed him; but, there was one who scorned the prizes of Oliver Grand-son-son of Zhillo, with darkness in his heart, and greed in his eyes, he sought to bring the fire-son down and snuff out his light. I have heard from the golden-locked lord that Grifthough son of sharp-tongued Pandaros knowing he couldn’t reach the same status of Oliver, begged to Mars to strike down your lord for the supposed slight he endured. He spun Mars a web of untruths and unmade Oliver. Having listened to the stories, red-war Mars sent his son Deimos, lord of bone-curdling fear to terrorize the mountain-man. What Mars did not know, was that his mother, Queen of the Heavens looked favorably upon the Zhillo line, for long have they been her favorite warriors among the isles. She, stricken with pity, sent Apollo to send a message. A quest for one brave enough to stand for their long-partnered ally. Who will stand for their ally, and bear the consequences? Who will be Juno’s champion and make her proud?”

There was silence for naught but a moment as she glanced at the leaders of Lacaia: blue-eyed Agafya, still-water Alesky, silver-tongued Loucae, Svaen the Shield-breaker, Nair the Cleaver-so strong was he, he had cleaved a man in two with naught but a single-bladed, single-edged staff-big and little Swaethra and Aeslux the Oath-Bearer. Regardless of the stories sung about Svaen the Shield-Breaker, he wouldn’t volunteer without a monetary reward given first. It was said that he was so strong, at one swift kick from his mighty feet, an oak, aged two-thousand years in the dirt groaned and moaned from the pain, toppling over to Death. But, he did nothing without a prize given first. It was Aeslux who announced bold and true: “I will stand for my ally. Long has he stood beside me. He saved my life. It was during the Calydonian boar hunt that he saved me. My arrogance almost sent me to greet the dead, but he pushed me out of the way of the wretched 8-foot tusks, saving my life from being gutted and having my blood spilt on the ground as my soul escaped to damnation. Whatever it takes to save his life, I will do it without hesitation and without failure, for his life depends on it.” 

“Well said Aeslux!” Still-water Alesky expressed.

The Oracle breathed a sigh, and spoke unfalteringly, “It is decided. You must go immediately to Athens and answer three riddles given to you by the Sphinx. If you answer all three correctly, then all will be revealed and you will have saved Oliver, the Grand-son-son of Zhillo. One piece of advice, if you will take it… be brave, be true and listen to the wind. ” On those parting words, she strode out of the tarp, back tall and left Aeslux to ponder the advice given to him. 

He left immediately for Athens, taking the path less traveled in an effort to reach the city within a fortnight. He traveled through woods laden with monsters and nightmares brought to life. He traveled and defeated Canace, sister of Procrustes, he passed Geryon-the famous seller of flesh-eating horses. With his evenings spent talking to the satyrs, and his mornings spent hiking through the forest, it was in no time that he reached his destination of Athens. Aeslux found the sphinx by the bend in the river, next to the weeping willow blooming in the springtime breeze. 

“Hear me mortal! Hear me man! Long have I watched over the gifts given by the gods, the gifts too sacred and too wonderous for mortals such as yourself to share amongst your kind. I have but three riddles for you. If you should answer correctly, then I will bestow upon you a gift given by the gods to cure Oliver Grand-son-son of his curse. Beware, if you should answer any of these riddles incorrectly, I will devour you, starting at the bottom and working my way up. Are you sure you would like to continue with your life on the line?”

“I am not afraid. I have stood beside Oliver as he was plagued by nightmares and I had not a sword to kill the demons of the mind that ate away at his heart. Give me the riddles, for I Aeslux, son of Aesluy, son of Aesou.”

The first riddle: 

_ “Always wax, yet always wane: I melt, succumbéd to the flame. _

_ Lighting darkness, with fate unblest, I soon devolve to shapeless mess.” _

Aeslux waited but a moment before shouting out the answer, “A candle! It is a candle with its flame lit. It’s a candle, is it not?”

“You are correct.” It granted, so they continued on to the next riddle.

The second riddle:

“ _ I do not breathe, but I run and jump. _

_ I do not eat, but I swim and stretch. _

_ I do not drink, but I sleep and stand. _

_ I do not think, but I grow and play. _

_ I do not see, but you see me every day.”  _

Aeslux hesitated and started thinking it was perhaps the sun, the moon, or the wind. He paced and as he paced he stumbled upon a root, for the wind had pushed him over. And the answer presented itself. “Is it a leg?” he asked. 

The Sphinx gnashed its teeth in frustration, it’s green eyes glowed with malice, yet the grating voice answered smoothly “You are correct.”

And so they continued on to the very last riddle that would determine not only the fate of Oliver Grand-son-son of Zhillo, but the fate of Aeslux son of Aesou the egg-breaker. 

The third riddle: 

_ With potent, flowery words speak I, _

_ Of something common, vulgar, dry; _

_ I weave webs of pedantic prose, _

_ In effort to befuddle those, _

_ Who think I wile time away, _

_ In lofty things, above all day _

_ The common kind that linger where _

_ Monadic beings live and fare; _

_ Practical I may not be, _

_ But life, it seems, is full of me!”  _

This riddle stumped Aeslux the sun-kissed. He paced and speculated on the answer to the riddle, but he knew he did not know it. Tears pooled in his eyes as he reflected on the end of his life. The end of Oliver’s life. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, Minerva looked on at the warrior. She and Mars had long been bitter enemies, for they were the different aspects of war -battle strategy and battle lust. She could not allow Mars the Wrathful to take another hero, so she ran to Aeolus-master of the winds- to send the answer to her champion. The word whispered through the wind and touched his ears, leaving his eyes to glow with knowledge. He whispered “Praise to the goddess Minerva!” and turned to the wicked Sphinx. “It’s a riddle!” he proclaimed “The answer to the riddle is riddle!”

The masterless Sphinx snarled and gashed its teeth, bit the wind and howled, but nevertheless relented the answer for it was bound by the merciful gods to obey those who had achieved the end of the riddles. Aeslux received the answer and as he started to walk away, the Sphinx’ agreement was broken with him, for their deal had finished as soon as he accepted the answer and turned. It’s green eyes glowed with malice and smashed it’s tail into the ground, breaking it to pieces, causing Aeslux to fall. As the sphinx raced towards the mortal man, with its mouth open to swallow the human down, Aeslux swung his sword, cutting off it’s head. He ended it’s wretched life, with the sword that had been forged in the River Styx; It had been gifted to him by Thermzdon and dubbed  _ Always Hungry, Always Eager _ . Aeslux was sent his way with the head of the sphinx and the answer lingering in his brain. With speed gifted by the gods, he made his way back to the camp within a week. 

~~~

Oliver Grand-son-son of Zhillo woke up with a blistering headache and a rage that oozed black on the earth, spreading and tainting the flowers around him. The rage flowed out of him as he realized Mars had betrayed him at the word of Grifthough Sam. Unbeknownst to Oliver, Janus appeared at his side, two doors of two different colors at his side. One blue, and the other purple. As Oliver paced, the blue door vanished, leaving only the purple door left. 

He yelled out to the gods as he stumbled out of his tent: “Hear me! Hear me O’ merciful gods for I have been betrayed! Hear me and hear my wrath! Hear my wrath that will send souls screaming down to Pluto! The earth will tremble and shake at my rage for all those who condemned me will suffer egregious assault upon their personhood! I have been condemned by the two-faced Mars and the Morai-like Grifthough Sam Son-of-None! I will tear stones apart and rend Grifthough limb from limb. I will impose a pain so terrible that the sun will hide its eyes and the sea will block its ears! I will bring a plight to the people of Inimius and I will pluck their children from their wife's breast and dash their brains upon the stone! I will spare no mercy for the wretched-two-tongued-traitor, for he spared no mercy for me. And when I have razed his country, his home, his livelihood, his oath, his spirit, only after I have razed him in his entirety, will I tie him to my horses: Letha, Aeslun, Mograe, and Ptzeatra, and set them astride. Only then will he be allowed to die. After I have struck down Grifthough son-of-none and the people of Inimius, I will strike down Mars the Treacherous and tear Olympus in two.” 

Upon his oath, he engaged the people of Inimius in a thousand-million year war that sent a million-billion people down to face their gods beneath them. His wrath grew and his power expanded as the Inimius battled them. The gods took sides; Mars with the Inimius and Minerva with Lacaia. They were split down the middle and the people paid the price for the ignorance of Mars and Grifthough Sam. Thus, ends the story of the beginning of Endless War that sent a million-billion souls down to their gods. Thus, ends the story of the betrayer Grifthough Sam, the wrath of Oliver and the honor of Aeslux. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story from my English class. I could really use some feedback. XXXLoveXXX


End file.
